


Derek's "Talk" With an Emissary, Hunter, and Two Werewolves

by WolfPups99



Series: The Alpha Pack (Puppy Edition) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Cryptic Alan Deaton, De-Aged Alpha Pack, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Derek Hale Helps Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale Protects Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Tries, Emissary Alan Deaton, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Overprotective Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care of The Alpha Pack, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPups99/pseuds/WolfPups99
Summary: Derek's "talk" with Deaton after he found out that Deaton knew about Stiles adopting the Alpha Pack and didn't tell him.(I recommend reading this series in order, but it is not necessary.)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & The Pack
Series: The Alpha Pack (Puppy Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Derek's "Talk" With an Emissary, Hunter, and Two Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors I may have made. This work is unbeta'd which means I am bound to miss some errors. All errors are my own.
> 
> This work is not to be replicated or translated in any way. If you see this work somewhere else, it is against my knowledge and should be reported.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are welcomed! Feel free to leave constructive criticism!
> 
> I am willing to attempt most prompts given to me! Fandoms that I feel I have a good base in are on my profile.

Derek slipped out of Stiles’s window, upset. With his pack, yes, but more so at his emissary who was _supposed to tell him_ when something supernatural happens in one of his packmate’s lives. The only non-hunter human gaining four alpha werewolf children certainly fit that criteria to him.

Derek would _not_ let another pack of his get hurt if he could help it.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

“ _You’re supposed to tell me!_ I need to know to these things, Deaton!” Derek shoved the emissary, “You can’t keep things from me for whatever reason you’ve convinced yourself is good enough to do just that! I have to be able to protect my pack!”

“Alpha Hale, I can assure you that if there was anything-”

He growled, “I _don’t care_ if there is or isn’t something that you can do! I need to be informed so that I can do as much as possible to limit possible issues!” Derek turned around and caught a glance of himself in the mirror, partially shifted. That explained why Deaton looked vaguely frightened.

All the better for him to protect his pack with.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

It was an hour later before Derek finally decided that he had probably driven the point home enough. Well, Deaton’s sudden loss of control over his bladder the last time Derek growled decided for him, in all reality, but he wouldn’t let Deaton know that. Not when he had been doing this to frighten him into giving him information. For his emissary to be able to look the Alpha Pack in the eyes when they were threatening his well-being but be terrified of him when all he did was a _little_ growling was absurd.

He would have to tell Stiles later.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Isaac, Allison, and Scott were standing in front of him. The rest of the pack was standing roughly around them, confused on why he had insisted on these three specifically when Erica and Jackson had practically jumped at the chance to spar. He would have to make sure that at some point over this… training session that he got the point across that fragile humans were not to be left unattended with anything supernatural without his knowledge.

Allison could be left unattended because, while human, she was a hunter with both Isaac and Scott following her every step. She’d survive being thrown around a little bit. Maybe.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

While both werewolves were on the ground, Allison had taken to the trees. Until Derek climbed the tree next to her and tackled her to the ground where the only comfort was that she landed on top of said werewolves.

Nothing could be said of him having some fun while making a point to the pack.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

“Did you tackle Allison out of a tree onto both Scott and Isaac after throwing them both into the said tree? She’s human!” Stiles cried, “Deaton is also having some kind of malfunction about you. Every time Scott said your name when Deaton was trying to put him back together he just about turned tail and ran!” Derek groaned before collapsing on his sofa.

He might be able to disable physical threats with ease but when it came to Stiles, there was _no_ getting out of it. Stiles would be upset if he didn’t tell him though. He’d be even more upset if he woke the pups. This was his dilemma. Have Stiles be upset with Derek or himself?

It wasn’t actually as difficult as he thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is written using [this timeline](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Timeline) that is established in Teen Wolf, which does not use the same moon phases as real life.


End file.
